Together
3 October 2005 3 November 2005 }} Together, retitled Together We Made It Happen in US releases, is a song from Calling All Engines! Lyrics :Climb aboard, the train's departing :Our airport's built... the visitors here :The sights of Sodor all are waiting :Sit back and we'll take you there :Through the wind and rain we trundled :So we did our jobs on time :Though we're tired, we never grumbled :Soon we knew the sun must shine. :Together we made it happen :Together we saw it through :That's why we'll pull together :Whenever there's work to do :We've mended the sights of Sodor :and everyone's come to see :We ended the work we started :and that's how it's meant to be. :Up the hills we're cheerfully chuffing :There's so many sights to see :Through the tunnels, happily puffing :So many places we could be :As we steam across our island :People come from everywhere :Just to see the bridge of Sodor :Hanging proudly in the air! :Together we made it happen :Together we saw it through :That's why we'll pull together :Whenever there's work to do :Thomas has seen the answer :It came to him in a dream :From now on we've all decided :Together we'll stay a team. :One is strong but two are stronger :So put your differences aside :One works long but two work longer :We didn't know until we tried! :Together we made it happen :Together we saw it through :That's why we'll pull together :Whenever there's work to do :Thomas has seen the answer :It came to him in a dream :From now on we've all decided :Together we'll stay a team! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Lady * Harvey * Emily * Diesel * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * George * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt Locations * Sodor Airport * The Intersection * Bulgy's Bridge * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Tidmouth Beach * Gordon's Hill * Kellsthorpe Road * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Henry's Tunnel * Knapford Sheds * The Coaling Plant * The Lumber Mill Footage Used * James Gets a New Coat * Percy's Big Mistake * Edward the Great * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * You Can Do it, Toby! * Chickens to School * Too Hot for Thomas * Calling All Engines! Deleted Scenes * James Gets a New Coat - A deleted scene of Toby and Henrietta passing James. Trivia * An extended version of this song can be seen on the Songs from Sodor DVD and the official YouTube Channel. * This is the only music video that Lady appears in. In Other Languages Home Video Releases Worldwide * Calling All Engines! UK/AUS * Calling All Engines! * Songs from Sodor JPN * Calling All Engines! *Song and Story: Sing Fun THA * Calling All Engines! * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 3 (Thai DVD) Music Video File:Together - Music Video ja:ぼくらはなかま pl:Wszyscy Razem Category:Songs